LA BALADA DE MI CORAZON
by Ginny-Flor de Cerezo
Summary: Una relación extraña es lo que tenemos. Un amor tan complicado que, solo nosotros dos, comprendemos.


"**La balada de mi corazón"**

**Por: ****Ginny "Flor de cerezo"**

♠**♥♠**

**::: Género :::**

Shounen Ai

**::: Disclaimer :::**

Kaze to ki no uta, así como los personajes de Gilbert Cocteau y Serge Battour pertenecen a Takemiya Keiko.

Este fanfic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, solo para la completa diversión tanto mía como la de ustedes; créanme, no me pagan por hacerlo x.x

**::: Dedicatoria :::**

Nunca me he dedicado una historia, así que… esta va para mí.

Realmente Kaze to ni no uta es una bella y dramática historia de amor. Si aún no la han visto, les recomiendo que lo hagan. ¡No se arrepentirán!

**::: Símbolos :::**

_**Pensamientos escritos **__de _Serge Battour

•••

_**Escucho tu risa durante el día, inundando **__**los jardines del colegio; con el deslumbrante sol iluminando tus dorados rizos, que juguetean grácilmente con el viento.**_

_**Escucho tu llanto durante la noche, cuando la oscuridad oprime tus sueños, y la luz de la luna baña tu rostro con desconsuelo.**_

_**¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera tan extraña?**_

_**Muestras un sentimiento diferente por las mañanas, escondiendo aquello que te carcome el alma.**_

_**Sé que los demás te toman por alguien que no vale nada… un simple juguete que termina en manos de aquél a quien cree merecedor.**_

_**Pero para mí, todo eso no es más que una**__** simple farsa.**_

_**La hermosa máscara donde ocultas **__**tus miedos, los apagados anhelos, los sinsabores de tu crianza.**_

_**Si tan solo me tuvieras un poco de confianza.**_

_**Si abrieras tu corazón y me contarás, que es realmente lo que te pasa.**_

_**Te confronto para entrar en razón, para que dejes esa vida absurda y malsana.**_

_**Pero no haces caso a ninguna de mis palabras.**_

_**No deseas tenerme cerca… no deseas verme a la cara.**_

_**Simplemente niegas con la cabeza, te ríes y me das la espalda.**_

- ¿Qué tanto haces? – preguntas con curiosidad impresa en tu delicada voz, al verme sentado en el filo de la ventana.

- Escribiendo algunas líneas en mi viejo diario, que han rondado mi mente las últimas semanas.

- ¡Pensé que te había quedado claro que no te quiero en mi habitación! – continúas hablando con enfado, como si esperaras algún reclamo de mi parte.

Pero no lo haré.

Porque aunque las palabras que reservas para mí, están cargadas de veneno, trato de darle un enfoque más optimista a la situación:

Soy la única persona en el colegio, con la que enlazas más de dos palabras.

Y eso… debe significar algo.

- Lo siento Gilbert, pero eso no será posible – te respondo con voz férrea – Te guste o no, seré tu compañero de cuarto. No hay nada que se pueda hacer.

- ¡Mmph! – volteas la cara con desagrado y te vas a sentar a tu cama, cruzando las piernas y los brazos.

- Lo mejor es que nos empecemos a llevar bien.

Una risa despectiva se ahoga en tu garganta.

- ¡No eres nadie para ordenarme que la lleve bien contigo!

Suspiro.

Veo que no se puede hablar civilizadamente con este chico.

- Eso lo sé – tomo el saco del respaldo de la silla – Ya lo sé.

Camino hacia la puerta con la prenda ya puesta; y justo antes de girar el pomo me detengo y pregunto al aire:

- ¿Te apetecería salir a tomar el sol? – no escucho respuesta; y como te doy la espalda, tampoco puedo apreciar la expresión de tu cara – Los chicos y yo iremos a la ciudad. El director ha dado el permiso.

Estas demasiado callado. Vacilo un poco, pero es mejor observar tu semblante, así que me doy vuelta.

Mis ojos se posan inmediatamente en tu figura postrada en la cama; me pareció que tu azulada mirada brillaba.

Segundos después, muestras un claro mohín de disgusto.

- ¿Porqué mejor no te cambias y nos acompañas? – insisto un poco más; quizás mis esfuerzos porque te integres a la clase, esta vez funcionen.

Y pasaríamos la tarde juntos.

- ¡Será un paseo emocionante! Nos distraeremos un poco antes de que comiencen los exámenes finales.

¡Vaya!

Ahora has fruncido el ceño.

- ¡Prefiero quedarme encerrado, si no te molesta, muchas gracias! – me volteas la cara con desagrado.

Una batalla más, perdida.

Pero no así la guerra, mi querido Gilbert.

- Será como desees – digo, despreocupado - Pero creo que realmente te haría bien salir de vez en cuando de estos desolados muros y convivir un poco más con nuestros compañeros de salón.

Una sonrisa torcida aparece en tu angelical rostro. Señal inequívoca de que estas a punto de decir algo inapropiado.

- Más "convivencia" de la necesaria… ¡me terminaría matando!

Niego con la cabeza con desaprobación.

¿Es que no piensas cambiar?

_**Y**__** a pesar de que escucho tu risa despectiva y tus burlas por mi sincera preocupación, se que por dentro lloras, y se va quebrando poco a poco, lo que aún te queda de corazón.**_

_**Pero**__**…**_

_**¡**__**No te preocupes, mi buen amigo!**_

- Pensé que ya te ibas - me regalas una más de tus sonrisas, y con gráciles y precisos movimientos, acercas peligrosamente tu boca a la mía – O es que acaso…

Puedo sentir tu cálido aliento sobre mis labios… tus ojos fríos observando cada uno de mis movimientos.

_**Que los pedazos que vas dejando en el camino…**_

- … ¿deseas "convivir" un poco conmigo antes de irte?

Recobrando al fin mis sentidos con esas últimas palabras, tomo con suavidad tus manos para apartarlas de mis mejillas coloradas.

- Solo quería decirte, "Feliz cumpleaños", antes de marcharme – bien, creo que eso no lo esperabas.

_**Con delicadeza yo los cuido…**_

Tus orbes se abren con sorpresa, y te quedas inmóvil, ante la inesperada declaración; seguramente tratando de adivinar la manera en como obtuve información tan celosamente reservada.

Aprovecho el momento para salir de la habitación.

Cierro con cuidado la puerta, y recargo mi frente contra la madera.

- ¡Prometo traerte esos bombones de cereza que tanto te gustan! – sonrió con diversión, imaginando la cara que pondrás cuando tengas en tus manos la caja de dulces prometida – Hasta la tarde…

¡Y es en ese momento en que la puerta se abre!

Tus brazos se aferran a mi cuello, y hago todo lo posible para no caer al suelo.

Siento que este abrazo no tiene nada que ver con ninguno de tus acostumbrados juegos.

- _Gracias… Serge._

_**Con delicadeza, yo los voy guardando. **_

Y es entonces cuando aparece ese lado tuyo que me encanta.

Esas sonrisas sinceras, que a cuenta gota me regalas. Pero que a fin de cuentas, solo a mí, pertenecen.

Solo por mí, aparecen.

Soy feliz.

Y te sonrío también, ignorando el palpitar de mi corazón y el sonrojo desenfrenado, mientras acaricio con lentitud tus rizos dorados

_**Creo que es mejor **__**así, al menos por ahora.**_

_**Una relación extraña es lo que tenemos**___

_**Un amor tan complicado que solo, nosotros dos, comprendemos.**_

_**Finito**_

**OOO**

**OOO**

**OOO**

**Notas de ****Ginny:**

Un One-shot que me nació escribir… cortito, pero bueno… eso fue lo que salió.

Ahora soy otaku trabajadora, así que mi preciado tiempo libre ha tenido que disminuir un poco más.

Actualizaciones de mis demás fics – suspiro largo y profundo – espero ponerme al corriente pronto.

Comentarios, dudas, críticas constructivas y otras no tanto, ya saben que son bien recibidas

"_**Like a proud wolf alone in the dark, with eyes that watch the world.**_

_**And my name like a shadow on the face of the moon"**_


End file.
